covered with stars
by champion lyra
Summary: YusaMiyu / MoonlightShipping drabble collection! Updates sporadically.
1. twitter drabble 1

**Notes**

Hello, and welcome to my YusaMiyu/MoonlightShipping drabble collection! After writing Understanding, I grew to really, really like the idea of Yusaku and Miyu becoming friends and maybe something more, so these drabbles will just explore what I think their relationship could be like. Obviously once we get introduced to Miyu they will change a lot, but for now, it's my own thoughts on what she'd be like! These update whenever, so I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

Yusaku shifted in his seat, letting out a sigh. "I can't go out today, you know." His voice is firm, but Miyu knows him well enough to hear the notes of apology in it. "I really have to finish this."

"I know!" She smiles at the boy, wiggling in her own chair until she is comfortable. "I don't mind hanging out in here today."

He glances at the window of the van, the shining sun momentarily blinding him. Part of him believes her, because it is _Miyu_ \- she does what she wants at her own pace, always - but some deep, hidden part of Yusaku feels bad at keeping her cooped up. It's the beginning of spring, her self-proclaimed favorite season, and he almost wished she would go enjoy it instead of keeping him company while he codes.

"Besides," she continued, "I wouldn't have fun by myself. I'd rather hang out with you!"

The tips of Yusaku's ears turn pink at her declaration, but he dutifully ignores the feeling.


	2. you make me feel safe

There wasn't much to do in Yusaku's small apartment, but it never seemed to bother Miyu. For a girl who liked to always be going, always be _doing _something, she always respected Yusaku's need for quiet in his own home; which is why he never minded her random, unannounced visits. Tonight, for instance, she sat with Ai, Aqua, and Roboppy in front of the TV while he worked on finishing a code for Kusanagi.

He closed his laptop with a sigh, stretching his arms and back as he did so.

"All done?" Miyu asked, looking over from the couch with a large smile. "You can come join us if you want." She patted the open seat next to her.

Yusaku weighed his options. It was roughly 11 o'clock, and they both had school in the morning - though he knew both of them slept through most of class, anyway. He didn't particularly enjoy the melodramatic soap operas Ai insisted on watching, but Miyu's hopeful face had him walking over to the couch, anyways.

As soon as he sat down, Miyu shifted closer to him as she always did. Yusaku's eyes didn't focus on the TV at all, the soap opera staying as background noise as he got himself comfortable.

"Comfortable?" She asked, shifting again so her legs fell on top of his own. He nodded, feeling the tension slowly lift itself off his shoulders. "Good! You know," Miyu paused, her nose wrinkling in that fascinating way as she grinned at him, "you make me feel safe. It's why I like coming here, so much."

Yusaku had noticed over the last few months her visits had increased in frequency. Something that used to happen once a week at the absolute most, when Miyu fought with her mother or needed help with homework, quickly became an almost daily routine. Sometimes she would show up with Aoi or Takeru or _both_, other days she'd show up just herself and Aqua, looking for a place to be for a while. Until this point, though, he hadn't put much thought into _why_.

His cheeks warmed without permission, and he looked away from her to stare pointedly at the TV instead. The feeling was very mutual - though when he had started to feel safe in the girl's presence, he wasn't quite sure.

Before he could even think to say anything, Ai laughed, moving both his and Aqua's attention from the TV. "Yusaku-chan, when a girl says something nice like that to you, you're supposed to say something back!"

Yusaku shrugged, and Miyu laughed. "He doesn't have to, Ai-chan," she said, leaning over closer to the Dark Ignis. "Between you and me, though," she continued conspiratorially, while Yusaku rolled his eyes, "I know exactly how he feels, so I don't need to hear him say it!"

He believed her without a doubt.


	3. is it okay if i stay here?

"Hey, Yusaku," Miyu began, jumping down from where she had previously been perched on the desk. "Is it really okay if I stay here?"

_Here _would've seemed vague to anyone else, but Yusaku liked to think over the past few days he'd gotten to know the girl fairly well - at least, as well as he'd usually let himself get to know someone. Like with Takeru before her, he found it easier to open up to her due to the fact that she _understood_. As another victim of the Lost Incident, Yusaku never felt guarded around Miyu the same way he did around outsiders.

_Here_, in this case, referred to _with the group_, Yusaku knew.

"If it wasn't fine, I wouldn't be here right now," he told her bluntly, turning away from his computer to face her. "You are one of us. You always have been." He didn't say these things necessarily to comfort her; more so Yusaku just spoke the truth. She was a victim like the rest of them, and she wanted to do her part in helping clean up the mess Lightning and Windy had created.

Despite the reason behind his words, Miyu smiled at them all the same. "It's not weird for you, me being here even when Aoi isn't?"

Yusaku sighed, turning back to his computer. This entire time, she had been under the impression that he was… close, with other people, when that couldn't have been farther from the truth. Over the past days that he'd been around Miyu, he'd realized she was a girl who, despite the things that had happened to her, tried to look at the best in life and continue on as best she could.

She hadn't realized, Yusaku supposed, that he was… not like that, yet. "It's fine," he replied. "Stop worrying."

Miyu brightened considerably at his words, and Yusaku couldn't help but think of the sun as she did.


End file.
